Take a Bite of My Heart Tonight
by sleepinghearts
Summary: Coincides with my other fic 'Blood Bags & Human Feelings'. Hawkeye and Lucy have a bit of a steamy encounter in her tent. [Hawkeye/OC]


_[Author's note: Wrote this to Animal by Neon Trees, thought it was somewhat appropriate in this situation (even though the lyrics mean something entirely different, haha.) And this is really just to make up for making people wait for the next chapter. Eheheheheh.]_

* * *

Hawkeye burst in the Lieutenant Colonel's tent.

_Here we go again_  
_I kinda wanna be more than friends_  
_So take it easy on me_  
_I'm afraid you're never satisfied_

Lucy's head snapped up, raising her eyebrows at him.

_Here we go again_  
_We're sick like animals_  
_We play pretend_  
_You're just a cannibal_  
_And I'm afraid I won't get out alive_

He looked at her with what seemed to be hunger and fear in his eyes. She recoginzed the hunger and the fear in an instant and knew exactly what he wanted. The door closed behind the Captain and right then, Lucy had slammed him against the hard wall of the tent. He winced, but immediately grabbed her hips while she grabbed his face and began to kiss him with great fervor.

_I won't sleep tonight_

_Oh oh_  
_I want some more_  
_Oh oh_  
_What are you waiting for_  
_Take a bite of my heart tonight_

She knew he wanted her to go her full potential on him; he wasn't afraid. So she did. Her kisses were rough as her hips ground upon Hawkeye's. He moaned in her mouth. Her canines began to grow and sharpen, which only turned Hawkeye on even more. His tongue flickered over her fangs, accidentally pricking himself. Once she got a taste of the blood, she moaned softly in his mouth and sucked lightly on his tongue. then she pricked his bottom lip and sucked that, looking at him and grinning.

_Oh oh_  
_I want some more_  
_Oh oh_  
_What are you waiting for_  
_What are you waiting for_  
_Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

She wanted more, though and Hawkeye was willing to give more. He tilted his neck for her and without any other thought, she bit his neck and began to lap the blood that was coming out. It was unlike any other she'd drank. This was the god's nectar.

_Here we are again_  
_I feel the chemicals kickin' in_  
_It's getting heavy_  
_And I wanna run and hide_  
_I wanna run and hide_  
_I do it every time_  
_You're killin' me now_  
_And I won't be denied by you_  
_The animal inside of you_

They both threw their shirts off, leaving Hawkeye bare and Lucy in her bra. Then off came the belts and pants, both coming off quicker than they were ever put on. hawkeye's heart was pounding. His mind said no, no, no, but his body and lips said yes, yes, yes. He knew there was a chance she could potentially kill him by draining him of his own blood, yet he wanted this. He wanted to tame the beast more than anything. With both of their clothes off, Lucy pushed the Captain onto her bed and straddled him, bending over and pricking hiss kin here and there, licking up everything she could. Now, usually it would be Hawkeye on top, but seeing as vampires are an extremely dominant species... She stopped for a second before she got to right above where his length was already hardening and looked down at the man underneath her. Lust and hunger filled her eyes as it did Hawkeye's.

_Oh oh_  
_I want some more_  
_Oh oh what are you waiting for_  
_Take a bite of my heart tonight_  
_Oh oh_  
_I want some more_  
_Oh oh_  
_What are you waiting for_  
_What are you waiting for_  
_Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

She could hear his heartbeat quicken even more. She smirked and latched onto his neck again, and while she rocked her hips against his, endlessly teasing him, her fingers traced where his heart was. His blood to her was like heroin. Enough of the blood though. She wanted more of him—she wanted _everything_. Again, without second thought and warning, she pulled his boxers down and undressed herself all the way.

_Hush, hush the world is quiet_  
_Hush, hush we both can't fight it_  
_It's us that made this mess_  
_Why can't you understand_  
_Whoa, I won't sleep tonight_

Both of their breathing was ragged and it was still hot. If they had been heard throughout the camp, they certainly didn't care. Let them hear their animal cries. Lucy looked around her tent and noticed things had been thrown around. She chuckled breathlessly and shook her head. It looked as if a hurricane blew through.

_Here we go again_  
_Here we go again_  
_Here we go again_

_Oh oh_  
_I want some more_  
_Oh oh What are you waiting for_  
_Take a bite of my heart tonight_  
_Oh oh_  
_I want some more_  
_Oh oh_  
_What are you waiting for_  
_What are you waiting for_  
_Say goodbye to my heart tonight_


End file.
